


Sick Luke

by harryandhis17black



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sick Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandhis17black/pseuds/harryandhis17black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which luke wakes up sick but doesn't want to be a bother</p><p>featuring sick!luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Luke

As soon as he wakes up he knows it's going to be a bad day. His throat is on fire, there's a tightness in his chest, and his head is pounding. Luke turns his head into his pillow, hoping if he suffocates himself in the plushness then he won't have to deal with the realization.

_He's sick._

Luke absolutely hates being sick. It makes him feel icky and gross and needy.

He hates being needy.

Then there's a knock on the door that sounds much louder than he knows it really is before the door clicks open and walks in a grinning Harry.

"Rise and sun, babes!" he chirps, all too excited.

Luke just groans and hides his face again. He hears a mumble that sounds like "Fuck off" from the spot beside him, suddenly remembering Ashton had fallen asleep with him the night before.

"Nope! Breakfast is almost ready." Harry sits down next to Luke, running a hand through his hair. "Come on, baby. It's nearly ten o'clock. You have an interview soon."

Luke just flashes his middle finger, whimpering slightly as he swallows. Harry frowns and admonishes him for the rude gesture. His throat burns and he knows it's going to be a long day.

***

He's standing by the door, leaning heavily against its frame. Harry and Ashton bustle around the flat, Luke watching through half-closed eyes, yawning. He's thankful it's only a radio interview and he won't have to be seen as he's currently dressed in one of Ashton's oversized sweatshirts and a pair of Harry's sweats, bag thrown over his shoulder, threatening to fall off.

"We're almost ready, babe," Ashton promises, giving him a slight smile as he gathers what they need. Harry pushes them out to a waiting car, the three of them climbing in. Luke is behind the other two, pouting a bit that he's alone. He nevertheless doesn't mention it, simply putting in his earphones to play some music. It calms him for a bit before he's forced to swallow, keeping the whimper that threatens to escape quiet. He knows he should just tell the boys that he's not feeling well, but then that will make them worry and he hates when they worry over him. He just sniffles quietly, tapping his fingers slightly along to the beat, eyes closing.

Suddenly, his earbud is ripped from his ear (an almost worse pain than his throat) and he whines, looking up to a grinning Ashton.

"Come on, babe. We gotta head in."

Luke nods, climbing over the seat. He wants to take Ashton or Harry's hand, and get cuddles but there could be fans and he's not in the mood to explain. So he sucks it up and deals with it, following them out of the van and into the studio (luckily, with minimal problems). They're put into a changing room, the five of them crammed in.

No one seems to find the tightness annoying, used to living on top of each other when One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer toured together. Luke curls up in a chair by himself, playing around on his phone absently in hopes he can distract himself from the worsening pain in his throat. He feels weak and sluggish, really just wanting to cuddle up in bed with his boyfriends.

There's a knock at the door and Michael hops up to get it.

"They're ready for us!" He grins, grabbing Calum's arm to pull him off the ground. Luke makes no move to get up, somewhat hoping that if he doesn't move, maybe they'll forget he's there.

It's a lost cause as mere seconds later, Ashton comes over, running a hand through his hair.

"Come on, baby. It's time. You can finish checking Twitter later."

He nods, silent as he slides his phone into the pocket of his sweats, standing up. He follows Ashton out to the studio, giving Harry a quick wave. He takes a seat in a chair, fitting the earphones over his ears. He’s glad Ashton is beside him, quickly glancing around for any cameras before sliding his hand into the elder's lap, relaxing a bit when he feels the other’s hand join with his. There's a few more minutes of setting things up before the DJ announces them.

"We're very excited to have a certain world famous Aussie band with us this morning. Let's all welcome 5 Seconds Of Summer!" They all clap but Luke, pouting slightly as Ashton takes his hand away to clap. He settles, though, as Ashton takes his hand again. They all joked around, Luke mostly quiet. “You're very quiet today, Luke.”

“Jus’ tired,” he said quietly, gaze downward, looking at the table.

“Luke here had a late night last night, didn't you?” Ashton teased, prodding him in the side. Luke just nodded, biting his lip to try and keep the whimper from escaping.

The radio DJ then cut to a song of theirs, Luke waiting until they were signaled their microphones were off to take his headphones off as well, setting them down. Ashton pulled away, turning his back to Luke to talk to the other boys. He frowned deeply, curling his long longs up into his chest, cuddled up in the chair. He pulled out his phone, frowning more when he saw a text from Harry.

1 New Message from Harold

> _**‘Sorry babe I won't be there when you get done with your interview - had to go to the studio. See you when you get home .xx’**_

Luke sniffled a bit, replying with a quick ‘ _ **okay x**_ ’ before putting his phone back into his pocket, putting his headphones on. They were back on air a moment later and when a game was announced, Luke let out a small huff in annoyance. Ashton pinched his thigh, making him whine quietly. He shot the younger a look, Luke forcing himself to pay attention. It was a fun game, at least in the beginning.

Five minutes in, though, and Luke had had enough. He was starting to get antsy, unable to sit still in his chair. Ashton put his hand in his lap, trying to keep him relaxed. But it wasn't helping. Luke’s throat was on fire, he felt too hot but too cool at the same time and now Harry wasn't even going to be waiting in their dressing room.

Michael laughed loudly at something Luke wasn't paying attention to, which both startled Luke and made him even more on edge.

“Shut up,” he grumbled, but the microphone caught it, therefore all the boys and those listening hearing it. Michael frowned and Ashton gave the boy an even harder look than before.

“He's just hungover,” Calum laughed, easing some of the tension in the room.

Luke dared a look at Ashton, the glare he was given in return enough to tell Luke he was in trouble. He was silent the rest of the interview, only giving a tight lipped smile to the DJ when they thanked them.

They all headed back to the room, quiet as they got their stuff together. Michael and Calum left the room first, Ashton turning to Luke.

“You better be on your knees in the corner before I get upstairs, do you hear me? I've had enough of you today. You're going to wait there until Harry comes home and then we’ll decide what to do with you.”

Luke just nodded weakly in response, heading to the van where he (again) sat alone. He didn't mind, though, this time. He didn't tap out some rhythm he had in his head and he didn't listen to music. He barely registered even when they were home. Once he did see the familiar flat, he rushed in, not wanting to be in trouble any more than he already was. He got to his knees, already feeling tears prickle at his eyes. He just felt so gross. He shrugged his jacket off, tossing it onto the bed, but then regretted it, feeling cold. He sniffled every few seconds, tears rushing down his face by the time Harry and Ashton came into the room an hour later.

They didn't seem fazed by the tears, they didn't seem to notice that Luke was just a bit paler than usual and didn't seem comfortable.

“I heard you were mean to Mikey, babe,” Harry said from behind Luke. A hand ran through his hair, scratching gently at his scalp and it took all of Luke's energy not to break down right there and climb into Harry's arms for cuddles. Instead, he just nodded. “That's not very nice. You know we have to spank boys who are mean to their bandmates.” Luke nodded again, knowing better than to talk when he was already in trouble. “Over my lap.”

Luke got up, taking a brief moment to rub the feeling back into his knees, having gone numb from the floor. His skinny jeans didn't provide much cushion and Ashton hadn't said anything about him using a pillow. He laid over Harry's lap, long, gangly limbs hanging awkwardly.

“I think twenty spanks should suffice.” He began spanking, Luke already feeling nauseous. By the tenth spank he was a blubbering mess, stomach churning. He tried to pull away from Harry's tight grip but he couldn't, body weak. He mumbled out his safeword, Harry immediately letting him go before he rushed to the bathroom, emptying his stomach into the toilet. Tears ran down his face as he cried, throwing up only making him feel worse.

“Fuck,” Harry muttered, rubbing his back as Ashton got a cloth wiping his face once he was done. He curled up, Harry pulling him into his arms. “There, there, baby. Shh.”

“He's really pale, Haz.”

“What's wrong, babe? Do you feel ill?” Luke nodded, wiping clumsily at his eyes.

“D-Didn't f-feel good a-all day.” Ashton and Harry frowned at each other.

“Why didn't you say something, love?” Ashton asked, rubbing his back.

“Didn't want to be a problem.” Harry sighed, tilting his chin up.

“You're not a problem, Luke. Now get that through your thick head. We could have rescheduled the interview or something.” He kissed his cheek briefly. “Is that why you snapped at Michael?”

Luke nodded sadly. “I'm sorry.” Ashton and Harry just cuddled him, waiting until he had calmed down to carry him to the bedroom. Harry brought in some pills as Ashton changed him into other clothes, the two of them cooing and coddling him, making sure he was comfortable. “Thank you,” he murmured, half asleep.

“Of course, babe. We love taking care of you.”

***

The next day Luke was already feeling better. He had woken before the other two, but stayed cuddled up between them, content in the warmth of their bodies.

A few minutes later, Harry shifted, stretching his long limbs out. He turned to face Luke, eyes opening to reveal bright green.

“Hi, love,” he smiled, Luke leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Mornin’,” he murmured, cuddling into his chest.

“Feeling better?” Luke gave a small nod, smiling.

“Good. Tell us next time you’re sick, okay, baby?” He didn’t respond, pulling Ashton close when he felt the bed move, sighing softly.

“‘ove ‘ou,” he muttered into Harry’s shirt.

“We love you too.”

 

 


End file.
